Toma mi mano y me conoceras
by Xelly-nessan
Summary: Inazuma Japan le falta poco para llegar a las finales, hasta que llega un nuevo jugador llamado Xilley, es muy serio y no habla con nadie, pero cuando los jugadores se enteren de su historia sabrán por que es asi y al parecer Kageyama tiene que ver algo con este chico.Y tambien se dice que ha aparecido un nuevo equipo en las finales muy fuerte.
1. Presentacion de mis personajes

**Hola a todos lamento no subir capítulo de la otra historia, pero por mientras subiré otros fanfics jeje bueno este es un fanfic de una serie que me gusta mucho les dare los datos, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, excepto el personaje inventado por mi.**

**Datos del personaje:**

**Nombre**: Xilley

**Apellido**: Kurimyuu

**Edad**: 13 años

**Apariencia**: Cintura de longitud, pelo negro oscuro, corto hasta la mitad de la espalda pero con dos partes adelante (como sakuma), ojos rojos, con un mechón de pelo tapando su ojo derecho, piel pálida.

**Personalidad**: Tímido, serio, educado, medio antisocial, pero amable y bueno.

**Defectos**: Ninguna confianza en los demás, excepto con su hermano menor.

**Escuela**: Secundaria Raimon.

**Posición**: Delantero, defensa.

Numero posterior: 12

Hermano menor de Xilley:

**Nombre**: Hikaru

**Apellido**: Kurimyuu

**Edad**: 7 años

**Apariencia**: pelo negro, corto, hasta las orejas, ojos rojos claros, piel clara.

**Personalidad**: Tímido, feliz, amistoso.

**Defectos**: No tiene confianza en las personas desconocidas, muy pegado a Xilley.

**Numero posterior**: No

**Bueno eso son los datos, estos dos personajes me pertenecen, luego subiré el capítulo y por favor dejen sus reviews adiós ****.**


	2. Aviso Dialogos

**Hola solo vengo a poner los diálogos para que no se confundan bueno empecemos será corto:**

**_Narrador:_****_ / /_**

**_Acciones: * *_**

**_Pensamientos: ( )_**

**_Lugares: # # (_****_indicar lugar como por ejemplo: #Por mientras en el/un parque#)_**

**Eso es todo **

**También para decirles que estoy pensando en agregar más personajes para hacer parejas ¿qué piensan ustedes? que agregué más personajes para parejas o tal vez que agregue y que sea normal ¿Qué piensan ustedes? **

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. El nuevo Integrante

** _Hola a todos aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste. A si se me olvido decirles que me equivoque en de datos de personajes Xilley tiene el mechón de su pelo cubriendo el ojo izquierdo no el derecho (error mío) Entr. Significa entrenador aquí en la historia (para mi significa así entrenador: Entr.)_**

**El nuevo integrante**

/Era un día normal en la Secundaria Raimon todos los jugadores de Inazuma Japan entrenado para el partido siguiente partido, hasta que llego el entrenador Kudou /

Entr.(Entrenador) Kuduo: Necesito que vengan todos aquí

Endo: ¿Qué sucede entrenador Kudou?

Entr. Kudou: Quiero decirles que tenemos a un nuevo integrante en el equipo, se llama Xilley Kurimyuu y desde hoy estará en el equipo.

Endo: ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Sí! TENEMOS QUE DARLE LA BIENVENIDA AMIGOS.

Todos: SIIIIIII

Goenji: Con que un nuevo compañero de equipo, supongo que será agradable

Kido: Si, claro

/De repente entro un joven de 13 años, muy serio entro y todos lo quedaron mirando, algunos con un poco de miedo por su aparencia/

Xilley: Hola a todos yo soy Xilley *serio*

/Todos lo quedaron mirando, pero Endo se acercó a él sonriendo/

Endo: Hola me llamo Endo y soy el capitán de equipo un gusto en conocerte *sonriéndole y dándole la mano*

Xilley: Si, claro * dándole la mano*

/Iba darle la hasta que un recuerdo vino a su cabeza/

*Flash Back*

Un hombre cubierto apareció en su mente diciéndole cosas horribles

X: Cuando te ofrezcan la mano no se la des y ni siquiera te la ofrecerán a ti, porque te encontraran despreciable, como decirlo si solo eres una huérfana con un niño JAJAJAJA

*Fin de flash back*

/Eso hizo que Xilley le apartara la mano a Endo, y él se sorprendió al igual que los demás/

Endo: Eres tímido no importa, bueno bienvenido al equipo *sonriéndole y dándole unas palmadas suaves en la espalda*

Xilley: Gracias *sonriendo tímidamente*

Entr. Kuduo: Solo por hoy miraras el entrenamiento, desde mañana empezaras a entrenar *serio*

Xilley: Si *serio*

/Después, Xilley solo quedo viendo el entrenamiento, era hora de la cena, todos comían, menos Xilley/

Xilley: No tengo hambre, gracias

/Se levantó, nadie se dio cuenta excepto tres que lo miraron un poco preocupados/

Xilley: (Con que este es el Inazuma Japan) /pensó con una sonrisa compasiva, pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre/

X: Oye! ¡Xilley!

/Xilley volteo al ver a Endo y se dio cuenta que no venía solo/

/Atrás venían sus dos amigos Goenji y Kido/

Xilley: Hola….capitán *serio*

Endo: Vamos no es necesario que me digas capitán puedes llamarme Endo *sonriendo al estilo anime*

Xilley: Pero….. Está bien

/Endo sonrió como un niño pequeño, a pesar de la personalidad fría de Xilley, a Endo le agradaba el chico/

Endo: Ah! Si quisiera presentarte a mis amigos. Él es Goenji es el goleador de nuestro equipo *apuntando a Goenji*

Goenji: Mucho gusto *mirándolo serio pero compasivamente*

Xilley: Si, encantado de conocerte *haciendo una sonrisa forzada*

Endo: Y el es Kido, nuestro gran estratega *sonriendo*

/Endo acerca a Kido a Xilley/

Kido: Un gusto en conocerte *sonriendo*

Xilley: El gusto es mio de estar en un equipo muy fuerte *haciendo otra sonrisa forzada*

/Endo se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada y lo miraba preocupado. Se formó un silencio pero Endo rompió ese silencio/

Endo: ¿Por qué no comiste nada? A caso no te gusto la comida? *preocupado*

Xilley: No, la comida estaba deliciosa solo que no tenía hambre, es todo no te preocupes *dándose la vuelta* si me disculpan debo irme, estoy un poco cansado, con permiso

/Xilley se fue mientras que los chicos se preguntaban porque esta así, Endo era el que se preguntaba más porque era así/

**_Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado más rato o mañana subiré el capítulo 2. Dejen sus reviews. Adiós :)_**


	4. Empieza tu entrenamiento - Parte I

**_Recuerden como son los dialogos_**

**Empieza tu entrenamiento – Parte I**

/Después de esa noche, ya era el dia en que Xilley comenzara a entrenar con el equipo, de repente apareció el entrenador Kuduo/

Entr. Kudou: Xilley ¿puedes venir conmigo? *serio*

Xilley: Si *serio*

/Kudou llevo a Xilley a su oficina/ (N/A: Hagamos como si Kuduo tuviera una oficina xD)

Entr. Kudou: ¿Sabes que hoy empiezas a entrenar con el equipo?

Xilley: Si

Entr. Kudou: Entonces, toma esto *Le entrega una caja*

/Xilley un poco sorprendido pero igual abre la caja/

Xilley: (¿Qué es esto?) *abriendo la caja* es mi uniforme *mira hacia Kudou*

Entr. Kudou: Si así es, ahora tu eres el numero 12 espero que nos ayudes a ganar los partidos para llegar a la final ¿Entendido? *serio*

/Xilley se quedó callado por un momento pero se paró y dijo/

Xilley: ¡Sí!

Entr. Kuduo: Muy bien, entonces ve, falta poco para que empiece el entrenamiento

Xilley: Si *asiente con la cabeza* con permiso

/Xilley abre la puerta y se va, mientras Kudou se pone pensativo/

Entr. Kudou: (Espero que Hibiki sepa lo que hace con este chico, Según Hibiki dijo que el chico tuvo que ver con Kageyama Reiji) Bueno eso lo veremos más adelante *Yéndose de la oficina*

**_Bueno eso es todo, por el rato más tarde subiré la Parte II ¿ok? Bueno nos vemos más tarde :)_****_  
_**


	5. Empieza tu entrenamiento - Parte II

**_ Aquí la parte 2 espero que les guste _**

**_Recuerden los Diálogos, y un dialogo más:_**

**_X_****_: Personajes desconocidos o nuevos_**

** Empieza tu entrenamiento – Parte II**

/Después de esa charla que tuvieron Xilley y el entrenador Kudou, se fueron al entrenamiento, había llegado a la cancha de entrenamiento, solo que todavía no había nadie, de repente vio al entrenador Kudou/

Xilley: No hay nadie _*serio*_

Entr. Kudou: Parece que todavía están desayunando, ¿porque no vas a desayunar con ellos? _*mirando hacia otro lado*_

Xilley: Yo ya desayune _*mirando hacia el campamento*_

Entr. Kudou: Ya veo

Xilley: Practicare un rato antes _*con un balón en su mano y entrando a_ _la cancha*_

/Xilley entro a la cancha y empezó a patearlo y hacer jugadas increíbles mientras Kudou lo miraba fijamente, Xilley estaba muy concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que el equipo lo estaba mirando/

Entr. Kudou: (Sabe muy bien cómo mover el balón y esas jugadas nunca las había visto) _*serio y un poco sorprendido*_

/A pesar de Kuduo que estaba serio, se había sorprendido un poco por las jugadas del pelinegro/

Endo: Es increíble _*casi susurrando*_

/Xilley iba hacia el arco con una velocidad que es difícil seguir con la vista, antes de llegar al arco, de repente otro recuerdo vino a su cabeza/

***Flash Back* **

/Apareció el mismo hombre cubierto pero este recuerdo era diferente/

X: Recuerda que tu solo eres un huérfano con un niño, tu naciste para obedecer mis órdenes y ganar todos los partidos. Recuerda esto "Las derrotas solo te hacen mas débil" ¿Entiendes?

Xilley: Si _*serio pero triste*_

***Fin Flash Back***

/Al recordar eso, hizo que Xilley se enojara, entonces le dio un golpe a la pelota y la pelota salió disparada, entro en el arco con un poder increíble/

Xilley: Yo ya no estoy bajo tus ordenes, maldito _*susurrando enojado*_

/Todos quedaron impresionados, pero Endo fue como un rayo hacia donde estaba Xilley/

Endo: ESO FUE INCREIBLE _*emocionado* _estoy seguro de que ese tiro fue con mucho poder _*sonriendo*_

Xilley: Gracias _*serio*_

_/_Xilley se miró la mano y puso su mano en forma de puño muy apretada, mirando hacia otro lado, Endo lo vio y se preocupó/

Endo: ¿Estas bien? _*preocupado*_

Xilley: Si estoy bien _*volviendo su mano normal*_

_/_Todos se pusieron atrás de Endo al parecer algunos le tienen un poco de miedo a Xilley por su personalidad/

Kabeyama: Creo que no es muy social que digamos _*susurrando*_

Kurimatzu: Si tienes razón _*susurrado*_

_/_Xilley escucho lo que dijieron de el y los miro enojado a los dos, lo cual asusto a los dos chicos/

Kabeyama: Que miedo O.O _*asustado*_

Endo: Bueno empecemos el entrenamiento _*emocionado*_

Todos: ¡SI!

Xilley: Si _*serio*_

/El entrenamiento empezó Endo le dijo a Xilley que entrenara con él, con Goenji y con Kido, Xilley quería entrenar solo pero solo acepto/

Endo: Muy bien, vamos metan un gol _*Confiado* _Xilley quiero que tu trates de meter un gol ¿sí?

Xilley: ¿Yo? _*serio*_ está bien

/Xilley se preparó para patear pero primero tenía que pasar a Goenji y a Kido para llegar hasta Endo, alguien pateando el balón estaba pensando en entrar a enfrentar a Xilley e intervenir a que pase/

Xilley: Aquí vamos _*pateando el balón y avanzando*_

_/_Xilley empezó a avanzar cuando se encontró con Kido, ahí estaban los dos tratado de controlar quien tener el balón hasta que Xilley hizo una pinta, dejo que Kido tomara el balón y cuando el peli-café tomo el balón, Xilley tiro su pie hacia el balón y tiro el balón hacia atrás y el pelinegro se lo llevo _(N/A: no sé si_ _lo entendieron)_ Kido quedo sorprendido/

Xilley: (Vaya sí que fue difícil pasarlo) *_sonriendo compasivo* /Sin que nadie se diera cuenta/_

Kido: (Me ha engañado usando una pinta, no esperaba eso) _*sonriendo*_

/Después de pasar a Kido, se encontró con Goenji, hizo la misma pinta pero Goenji logro esquivarlo, pero Xilley sabía que pasaría eso así que hizo una técnica de defensa/

Xilley: **_Human Ilusión *_**_Corriendo hacia Goenji*_

_/_Rodeo a Goenji y aparecieron tres Xilley mas rodeándolo, de repente todos se acercaron a Goenji. Goenji salto y el verdadero Xilley le quito el balón por debajo haciendo caer a Goenji, por suerte Goenji cayo de pie/

Goenji: Es increíble _*acercándose a Kido*_

Kido: Si, ahora se enfrentara a Endo

Goenji: Si

/Xilley se iba acercando a Endo, hasta que de repente algo lo empujo, el pelinegro cayó al suelo, mientras que los otros miraron sorprendidos por ver el que lo hizo/

**_Bueno eso es por ahora espero que les haya gustado, _****_dejen sus reviews. :)_**


	6. Empieza tu entrenamiento - Parte III

**_Aquí la parte 3 espero que les guste._**

**Empieza tu entrenamiento – Parte III**

/Xilley se iba acercando a Endo, hasta que de repente algo lo empujo, el pelinegro cayó al suelo, mientras que los otros miraron sorprendidos por ver el que lo hizo/

Xilley: Auch! _*en el suelo*_

/A si es, el empujo al pelinegro fue Fudou, todos miraron sorprendidos, algunos enojados por el comportamiento del chico, en cambio el entrenador Kudou miraba, Fudou solo sonrió maliciosamente/

Xilley: Eres un Maldito _*susurrando*_

Fudou: Pensaba que eras más fuerte _*mirándolo con una sonrisa_ _maliciosa*_

Kido: Oye Fudou ¿Por qué hiciste eso? _*enojado*_

Fudou: Eso no te importa _*mirándolo*_

Sakuma: No deberías haber hecho eso _*enojado*_

Fudou: Pero ya lo hice no _*sonriendo maliciosamente*_

Sakuma: Pero aun asi n...

Xilley: ¡Ya basta! _* gritando* _yo estoy bien no se preocupen _*parándose del suelo* _enserio.

Fudou: Bueno si él dice que está bien, entonces yo me voy _*yéndose*_

/Después de que Fudou se fuera, Endo fue corriendo donde Xilley para ver si él estaba bien/

Endo: ¿Estas bien? _*preocupado*_

Xilley: Si descuida, estoy bien _*serio pero con un poco de dolor* _solo me he ensuciado un poco el uniforme _*limpiándose el uniforme*_

/Después el uniforme estaba limpio, pero el entrenador Kudou se dio cuenta de algo/

Entr. Kudou: Xilley, ven

Xilley: Si _*serio*_

/Xilley fue a donde Kudou/

Entr. Kudou: Levanta la manga de tu brazo derecho _*mirándolo_ _fijamente*_

/Xilley se quedó callado un momento no pensó que él se diera cuenta/

Xilley: Con que se ha dado cuenta _*mirándolo* _está bien

/Xilley se levanta la manga del brazo derecho y cuando la levanto hubo un raspón en su brazo/

Xilley: Descuide no es nada grave _*serio*_

Entr. Kudou: Como quieras _*yéndose* _hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy.

/Kudou se fue y todos fueron a tomar agua por el entrenamiento _(N/A:_ _Bueno el entrenamiento no fue muy largo pero igua_l xD)

/Xilley estaba tomando agua cuando Endo, y sus otros amigos se acercaban a él/

Kidou: Perdón por lo que paso con Fudou, es que él es así

Xilley: Descuida, debió ser porque no le agrade a ese chico _*serio*_ pero estoy bien

Endo: Me alegro, pero me gusto tu tiro que hiciste antes de empezar a entrenar _*sonriendo al estilo anime*_

Xilley: Si, gracias _*haciendo una sonrisa forzada*_

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado mañana veo si subo nuevo capítulo porque ahora son las 12 de la noche y tengo sueño (pero tuve que subir igual el capitulo jeje) jejeje bueno nos vemos mañana :)_****_  
_**


	7. ¿Conoces a este equipo?-¡Es el! -Parte I

**_ Aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste._**

**¿Conoces a este equipo?-¡Es el! – Parte I**

/Luego de varios días de entrenamiento, ya era el dia del partido, pero se enfrentarían con un equipo que nadie conoce/

Endo: ¿Cómo será este equipo? *emocionado*

Goenji: No lo se

Tachimukai: Pero deben dar su mejor esfuerzo para ganar ¿no?

Endo: ¡Sí! *emocionado*

/De repente Endo vio a Xilley y lo vio un poco preocupado. De repente llego Haruna con Aki con la información del equipo/

Aki: ¡Ya se ha dicho quien jugara con nosotros en el partido! _*cansada*_

Endo: ¿Quién es el rival? _*curioso*_

Haruna: Nuestro rival es un equipo de Japón llamado **_Dark Demons_**

Xilley: ¿Qué? *sorprendido* ¿Cómo puede ser? _*susurrando*_

/Todos voltearon a ver a Xilley, al parecer lo habían escuchado/

Kazemaru: Tu sabes algo sobre ese equipo? Xilley *serio*

/Xilley no sabía que responder, aun asi respondio/

Xilley: Yo…_*suspiro*_ no sé nada, es la primera vez que escucho sobre ese equipo _*serio* (No permitiré que ellos vean lo que soy en realidad, ya no quiero más daño)_

Kurimatsu: No le creo mucho, capitán _*susurrándole a Endo* _

Endo: No digas eso _*serio*_ bueno amigos es mejor que nos preparemos _*emocionado*_

Todos: ¡Sí!

/Todos fueron a cambiarse, mientras que Xilley miraba una cadena colgada en su cuello bastante ancha. Era una luna mediana pequeña igual, plateada/

***Flash Back***

X: Toma te dara suerte para ganr los partidos. Por favor hermano gana los partidos y haz tu tiro especial _*sonriendo*_

Xilley: Si, te lo prometo _*sonriendo compasivo*_

***Fin Flash Back***

Xilley: Prometo no decepcionarte _*susurrando*_

Endo: ¿Por qué? Xilley _*mirando al pelinegro* _¿Por qué nos dijiste eso?

***Flash Back***

Endo: Me alegro, pero me gusto tu tiro que hiciste antes de empezar a entrenar _*sonriendo al estilo anime*_

Xilley: Si, Gracias _*haciendo una sonrisa forzada*_

/De repente a Xilley se le vino un recuerdo. Era el mismo que había tenido cuando llego y eso hizo enojar a Xilley/

Xilley: Endo, chicos les diré algo _*serio pero enojado*_

Todos: Si

Xilley: Quiero que se alejen de mi _*serio aguantando su enojo* _¿Entendieron?

/Endo y los demás lo miraron sorprendido/

Endo: _(Que nos alejemos de Xilley ¿Por qué?)_ ¿Por qué dices eso? _*confundido*_

Goenji: Si ¿Por qué?

Xilley: Solo háganlo por favor _*enojado*_ en cambio después me van a despreciar _*susurrando y yéndose*_

/Mientras Xilley se iba los demás se quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo, mas Endo/

***Fin Flash Back***

Endo: _(Pero no debo preocuparme por eso, ahora tenemos un partido_ _muy importante ahora) *dándose unas palmadas en la cara como siempre*_

Goenji: Oye ¿estás bien? _*mirándolo*_

Kido: Has estado así desde que llegamos

Endo: Lo siento, es que me preocupa un poco Xilley _*mirando a Xilley*_

/Los dos chicos miraron a Xilley también y volvieron a Endo/

Endo: No sé lo que quiso decir con que "nos alejáramos de el" _*tratando de pensar*_

Goenji: Si yo tampoco lo entiendo _*pensando un poco*_

Kido: Debe tener una razón para decirlo _*serio*_

Goenji: Si es cierto

Endo: Si _*no muy convencido*_

Entr. Kudou: Endo ya debemos entrar ¿si?

Endo: Si

/Todos ya preparados, entraron a la cancha para seguir las indicaciones del entrenador Kudou/

/Pero de repente Xilley vio algo que lo enojo mucho. Endo se dio cuenta y vio lo que estaba viendo, era el equipo con los cuales jugaran/

Goenji: ¿Qué sucede Endo?

/Goenji se dio cuenta de lo que veía Endo, era el equipo contrario, todos se dieron cuenta después/

/Xilley paso por delante de Endo y miro al equipo pero lo hizo enojar mucho cuando vio al entrenador del equipo **Dark Demons**/

Xilley: Tu… _*susurrando enojado*_

Endo: P-pero si es….

Kido: ¡Es el!

**_Bueno hasta ahí por ahora ¿A quién habrá visto Xilley? Eso lo verán en la parte 2 nos vemos. Dejen sus reviews :)_**


	8. ¿Conoces a este equipo?-¡Es el!-Parte II

**_Aquí la parte 2 espero que les guste_**

**_Conoces a este equipo-¡Es el!- Parte II_**

Xilley: Tu… _*susurrando enojado*_

Endo: P-pero si es….

Kido: ¡Es el!

/Era un hombre con traje blanco bien vestido, pero su cabello era amarillo, pero su cara se distingue con eso lentes medios triangulares, así es Kageyama Reiji. Xilley se sintió muy mal, pero trataba de no notarlo/

Kageyama: Vaya, vaya no pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo Inazuma Japan _*sonriendo maliciosamente*_

Kidou: ¡Kageyama! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! _*enojado*_

Kageyama: Me enfrentare con ustedes para mi venganza jajaja _*sonriendo malvadamente* _ este será su último partido antes de llegar a las finales.

Endo: Eso nunca lo permitiremos _*enojado*_

/Xilley no sabía que hacer quería irse de ahí pero su cuerpo no respondía se había quedado paralizado y solo imagino un mundo de solo él y Kageyama. Mientras Kageyama lo miraba fijamente/

***Mundo o imaginación de Xilley***

Kageyama: Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía mi pequeña y mayor cr-

Xilley: ¡NO! Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra, yo no soy nada de eso, yo ya no estoy bajo tus ordenes _*gritando enojado*_

Kageyama: No te dije que mantuvieras la cabeza cuando estés así _*serio*_

/Se volvió un silencio, cuando de repente Xilley iba a hablar, pero algo lo interrumpió alguien gritaba su nombre/

X: Xilley…. ¡Xilley!... ¡XILLEY!

Xilley: ¡Ah! ¡Que! _*sorprendido*_

Endo: ¡Despierta! ¿Te sucede algo? _*preocupado*_

Xilley: No estoy bien solo estaba pensando _*serio*_

Endo: Bueno, si tú lo dices _*no muy convencido* _pero da lo mejor de ti en el partido ¿sí? _*sonriendo*_

Xilley: Si _*distraído*_

/Endo se preocupó mucho por el pelinegro, pero él pensaba que no podía preocuparse de eso, tenía que concentrarse/

Entr. Kudou: Indicare las posiciones:

En el equipo de Raimon son:  
1. Endo - Portero  
2. Tsunami - medio campista  
3. Tobitaka - defensa.  
4. Hiroto - medio campista.  
5. Toramaru - defensa  
6. Kido - medio campista.  
7. Goenji - delantero.  
8. Kabeyama- Defensa  
9. Fudou - medio campista  
10. Midorikawa - medio campista.  
11. Kogure – defensa

Entr. Kudou: ¿Entendieron? _*serio*_

Endo: Y ¿Qué hay de Xilley _*curioso*_

Entr. Kudou: El solo se quedara en la banca _*serio*_

Xilley: Si _*serio, yéndose a la banca*_

/Endo se quedo mirando al entrenador Kudou preguntándose porque Xilley no participaría en el partido/

Entr. Kudou: El partido va empezar ¿listos? _*serio*_

Todos: ¡SI!

/Todos entraron a la cancha, a sus posiciones, Endo miro a Xilley que miraba al equipo contrario muy enojado, pero Endo se dio cuenta de que su mirada era triste/

Endo: ¡Amigos demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ganar el partido _*gritando emocionado*_

Todos: ¡SI!

/Xilley lo miro muy serio pero su mirada era compasiva/

Xilley: _(Ese chico es muy animado no importa en qué situación estemos el siempre anima a sus amigos para seguir adelante) *sonriendo* _P-pero que digo, además yo no creo que le agrade a él, no creo que no le agrade a nadie del equipo, pero…. No importa seguir adelante, te lo prometo Hikaru _*serio pero muy seguro*_

Narrador: Muy bien y vamos a empezar con el partido de** Inazuma** **Japan** contra **Dark Demons** un equipo sumamente fuerte _*emocionado*_

PIIIIIIIII! _(N/A: No se cómo hacer ruidos de silbato jeje)_

Narrador: Y comienza el partido _*gritando emocionado*_

/Raimon empieza la patada de salida, todos preparados para ir contra el otro equipo, Kageyama sonriendo maliciosamente para saber que su equipo ganara/

Kageyama: Espero que nunca olvides quien perderá este partido _*sonriendo maliciosamente*_ Xilley Kurimyuu _*susurrando* _Jajajajajaja_ *riendo muy bajo* _

/Endo preparado para el equipo, todos preparados para ir contra el otro equipo, Todos seguro de que podrán ganar/

**_Continuara…_**

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos._**

**_Dejen sus reviews :)_**


	9. Extra Datos

**EXTRA:**

**Hola solo les traigo datos del equipo _Dark Demons_, bueno empecemos:**

**_Dark Demons_**** Uniforme**

**El uniforme es negro con gris claro, con las mangas un poco cerca de los codos, los pantalones son cortos (N/A: Como los pantalones que usan en el futbol para jugar) y son negros, el signo de _Dark Demons _es, son 2 alas negras, al medio de esa alas hay una luna de oro y atrás de las alas hay un escudo de plata. (N/A: Espero que hayan entendido jeje)**

**El delantero se llama _Dark Kurosakei_**

**Que en las serie es el capitán del equipo**

**Las posiciones del partido de _Dark Demons_ son:**

**1. Dark - Delantero**

**2. Licht - Medio campista**

**3. kanato - Defensa**

**4. Takio - Portero**

**5. Rokoko - Defensa**

**6. Xally - Medio campista**

**7. Sherin - Medio campista**

**8. Ruki - Defensa**

**9. Mark - Medio campista**

**10. Kano - Defensa**

**11. Xilluy - Medio campista**

**Entrenador: Kageyama Reiji**

**Bueno eso es todo ahora de datos nos vemos :)**


End file.
